I want all of you
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: Shandy AU. Sharon is tired of dating Andy. She wants to break up and she thinks she has a good reason.


Hi there ! I hope you're all okay ! I'm coming back with a slightly different story than what I'm used to. I hope you will like it nevertheless !

...

Sharon was at home, currently sipping on a glass of wine while watching TV. With the week she had had at work, she really deserved that kind of peace.

She rested her head on the pillow behind her. She wouldn't move for the night. If she could, she would even sleep there. She groaned when she felt her phone buzzing beside her hip. She knew that it wasn't a case because she was off for the weekend.

She only looked down to it because she knew that it could be one of her kids. But boy, was she wrong. When she saw the name on the screen she panicked.

Andy.

She drunk up the rest of her glass before putting her phone to her ear.

"Hi."

"Hi there beautiful. I really hope that you're hungry."

Sharon let out a laugh that she hoped sounded less panicked at the other end of the phone. "Why?"

"Because I just bought enough sushi to feed an army and I'm coming to feed you. I'm almost there."

Sharon sat up straight at that. "We weren't supposed to see each other tonight."

"And ? If I can't surprised my girlfriend, where is the fun in that? Unless... Sharon, do you have another boyfriend with you right now?"

"Don't be silly... Where would I find the energy."

Andy laughed but Sharon did not. That statement was true.

"Where are you right now?" She asked while getting up to go to her bathroom.

"Hmm... I will be in the parking lot in five minutes maybe."

"Okay. See you soon." Sharon said quickly before dropping her phone on her bed. She ran to her closet to change her outfit. She didn't know what she would be pick but she needed to be quick.

She knew from the beginning that Andy would be nothing but trouble. Oh, there was nothing wrong with him. He was kind, gentle, incredibly handsome, a body to die for, he was funny, he had two beautiful kids, a secured job... No. Nothing was wrong. Except his age. Where Sharon was closer to sixty that she would ever say, Andy was 41. She was older by more than ten years. If one of her kids had a relationship like that, she would have something to say.

Andy's age had not really been a problem at the beginning. Hell, it wasn't even a serious thing. They had met when she had went to the hospital to see Provenza who had been a little roughen up by a suspect. Patrice was there when Sharon came by. And she was talking to that handsome stranger. Andy. Provenza's doctor. There had been a connection. Something deep between the two of them from the beginning. Now, almost six months later, Sharon was starting to get tired. Literally.

Dating someone younger was hard work. Andy has always seen her at her best. Always with makeup, always shaven, always perfumed. He has never stayed the night because she was afraid of his reaction in the morning. And he had certainly not dropped by announced like tonight because she always took hours to get prepared when they would see each other. Now she knew that she had less than ten minutes to get ready.

She ran back to her bathroom when she had put a nice pair of underwear and a dress that she knew he liked. She put on her best pair of heels even though those one would kill her feet after only minutes standing up.

She brushed her teeth while she put on her perfume, making sure to put some between her breasts and on her wrists. She rinsed her mouth and reapplied her day cream, foundation, eye powder and a mat red lipstick. The only thing that she couldn't do was her hair. She heard his knocks on the door and gave herself a panicked look in the mirror.

"Just a second." She shouted. She walked quietly back to her living room and spotted a pen on her desk. She grabbed it and pulled her hair up messily, tying it with the pen. She opened up her laptop and put some folders and papers around it. She made sure to move her chair loudly and walked to the door.

Even with everything, she smiled brightly when she saw Andy, leaning casually against the opposite wall. He had a take-out bag in one hand and a beautiful white orchid in the other.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi. Sorry I was working and I needed to finish a report and-"

Sharon was interrupted when Andy planted his lips on hers. She hummed and smiled when he pulled back. "It's okay. You are beautiful."

"Oh please." Sharon said rolling her eyes. "I've been working since I came home." Sharon made a sign to invite him in.

"No. I don't believe you." Andy said after he dropped their meal on her dinner table.

"Well, look at the state of my desk and tell me that's how I usually leave it."

"Right..." Andy took Sharon's hand in his and caressed her knuckles. "I missed you yesterday." Sharon blushed and pulled him closer. "I missed you too." Andy pulled her even closer and hugged her close. "You smell so good." He dropped tiny kisses to her neck and Sharon could feel herself melt against him. She grabbed his shoulders and turned her face to give him more space. She didn't knew what was happening to her when she was with Andrew Flynn but she didn't felt like herself. At least like a woman her age.

"We need to eat now. Or it's you I'm gonna eat." Andy said and bit gently on her neck to prove his point.

Sharon laughed too and pushed him away gently after kissing him again.

They sat down at the table and joked and flirted for the entire meal. All went extremely well. All went well, until Sharon mentioned her job and the new detective she had hired : Camila Paige.

At the mention of that name, Andy looked up and opened his eyes wide. Sharon was surprised at first and then, she understood and her stomach dropped down.

"Oh my god... You... Oh no..." Sharon tried to say something, to put her idea right but she couldn't. She stood up from the table and took several steps away from Andy. He was still sitting and clearly did not understand what was going though Sharon's mind.

"What?" He asked starting to also panic.

"You slept with her." Sharon simply whispered.

Andy was speechless. He didn't even had the chance to say something that Sharon was pacing around her side of the table. "You need to go now."

Andy also stood up from the table and took several steps toward Sharon but stop when he saw her flinch."If you want me to go, I will. But please, please, will you let me explain? Because I can assure you that I did not sleep with her."

Sharon looked at him. She didn't believe me. And Andy knew that their entire relationship will depend on how he was gonna explain himself. His goal was to make her trust him.

"Sharon, please. Let's sit down and I will tell you anything you want to know." Sharon nodded and sat back down. Andy hesitated a moment before catching Sharon's hand in his. He tried to soothe her but he could see that she was so tense, he could see it in her jaws.

"I was her doctor. When her parents were attacked, I was the on-call doctor. They arrived in the middle of the night. Her father was already dead by her mother was taken away by another surgeon. An ambulance arrived a moment later. And she was there. Not hurt but truly shaken up. I was the one treating her and I waited with her. I was there when my colleague told her that her mother had not survived the surgery." Andy finished his story and looked at Sharon. He could see that she was hurting for her latest arrived in her squad.

"You never forget a story like this one. So of course when you said her name... I never would have thought that she would be a police officer after what happened. That's why I was so surprised. I never slept with her Sharon."

Sharon looked up at him and smiled sadly. "But there are others Camila right?"

Andy shook his head, confused. "What do you mean."

"In your past. There are other Camila. Other women, younger, prettier..."

Andy could not have been more surprised if she had slapped him. "That's what the problem is? You're afraid of my past relationship? You're afraid I will cheat? Sharon, look at you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I like everything about you."

"But you don't know me, Andy."

He was getting tired of all of that. He loved her. He had never said it, but that didn't mean he did not think and feel it. He was in love with her. So he really did not understand what she was talking about.

"What do you mean I don't know you."

Sharon stood up again. She made a sign toward her body to make him look at her. "Look at me. You really think a woman my age looks like that after a day of work. Well, let me tell you : we don't. Andy, you are an amazing man. But I'm physically tired."

«Sharon I'm sorry but I don't understand anything you're saying. »

She let out a smile. « Of course you don't. You never saw me. The real me. When you called tonight, I was on my couch. Drinking wine. In a very comfortable shirt and pants. I still had my morning makeup, I smelled because my office was hot today. I panicked when you called because it takes me almost two hours to get ready when we have a date together. Certainly not five minutes."

« Why didn't you stayed like that. I mean, you're beautiful right now, but to see the more natural side of you wouldn't scare me."

"And how do you know that? »

"Because we sleep together. I've seen you when you wake me up so I can go home in the middle of the night."

"Oh no no. What you seen then is me, going to the bathroom while you are still sleeping, reapplying makeup and perfume, and then waking you up."

Andy could see Sharon getting more and more agitated. « But why are you doing that? That's ridicu-"

"Because I'm old! »

Andy had never heard Sharon raised her voice before. There was a moment of silence before he was able to speak.

"That's what it is all about? Because you're older than me. Babe, let me tell you that I'm not exactly 20 years old. You're older than me, but you are not old."

Sharon had not realized that she was crying until she felt a tear rolling on her lips. "You are closer to 20 than I am."

« Right. » Andy stood up and came closer to Sharon. He put his hands on her arms and caressed his thumbs against her soft skin. "When I saw you the first time. I saw a woman worried for her friend. I saw a beautiful woman. Then we talked and I saw the Captain you are. I looked at you and saw you're amazing green eyes and your pretty lips. Then you walked into the hospital room and I saw your incredible legs and the curve of your ass. I can understand why you're afraid about our age difference but honestly, I swear that when I look at you, I don't see your age, I see you. Just you. And I would like to see the real you."

Sharon didn't know what to say. She could see in his eyes that he was sincere but she felt like she was about to jump from a cliff. She wanted to be with him. If he wanted to see, then she would show him. She could mend her broken heart later.

She pushed him away gently and went to her bag next to the couch. She bent down and grabbed some wipes. Slowly she wiped her whole face with it. When she was done, she let the pen out of her hair. She could feel the ease that came with a face free of makeup and having her messy hair down. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"This is the real me."

Andy was about to say something when he saw her starting to talk again. But he knew what she was about to do. She was going to do a list of her flaws. And he simply wouldn't let her do that.

"I have wrinkles."

"So do I."

"My stomach is not naturally flat."

"Neither is mine."

"I have to pee at least once in the middle of the night."

"Make that two for me."

"In the mornings, I have to drink three coffees before someone can talk to me."

"We will eat breakfast in silence."

"I don't have the libido of a teenage girl."

"Thank god. You would kill me."

« I don't usually shave every single hairs on my body."

"Well, you are not a little girl."

Sharon sighed loudly. "You should have been in your car by now."

"Well, you see I'm still there."

Andy went to her and grabbed her face in his hands. Her eyes were even more beautiful without her usual makeup and glasses to hide them. He let his eyes ran the surface of her face, like it was the first time he could do that. And in a way, it was. "You are beautiful. And I'm really sorry if my age is something awful to you. But I swear, I want to be with you. I want to be with Sharon. The Sharon who opened the door to me tonight. But also the Sharon that I'm seeing now and who, if she will let me, will see her tomorrow morning. Face printed with pillow marks, morning hair ad everything. Because I'm falling in love with you. And I want all of you. I will take all of you."

Sharon Grabbed Andy by the collar of his shirt and bring in down for a kiss. She only let go when her lungs screamed at her to do so. She had jump from that cliff, but Andy had been there to catch her.

"If you are sure..."

"I am." Andy smiled and that smiled could only make Sharon smiled in return. Then, he playfully put his hands behind her tights and raised her in his arms. Sharon let out a laugh and linked her arms behind his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"No. Thank _you_." He replied and dropped a kiss to her neck.

 _The end._


End file.
